Bay
by LoveYaDollFace
Summary: Zak finds out he has a twin sister that his parents have been hiding from him because she was separated from them 2 months after they were born. Now they've found her. And they will have to get use to some big changes. Rated T to be safe
1. The Ocean Surf

Hi Guy's I'm back! And I absolutely love the Secret Saturdays so I decided to make a story of it. This is supposed to take place after War of the cryptids, and kind of based it on Zak going to school…. So yeah

Enjoy. No Copyright I own nothing except Bay and Ross and Bay's and Ross's friends.

_**Drew's POV**_

13 years, and I miss my sweet little Bay, my daughter who Zak never knew about which ironically is Zak's fraternal twin sister. We lost Bay 2 months after Bay and Zak we're born after a very brutal windstorm. We don't know where she is but every year I worry about Bay, what if she was alive and well and having a good life, or a bad life… or what if she didn't have a life at all. That's what rocked Doc and my world sometimes; if Bay wasn't alive happy and well that meant I had failed my job as being a mother, and already have Zak as in much trouble as Bay. I worry but then I feel as though Bay might be out there living her life. Doc and I have been searching for her and even The Secret Scientist have tried helping. But maybe she is out there just maybe.

It was Friday night and Fisk was helping me make Spaghetti for dinner. After Zak had lost his powers, we decided to try out a normal life style, well as normal as family can get with 3 cryptid pets and that went around the world protecting and saving cryptids and humans. Everyone was seated around the table when Fisk and I brought out dinner; we all said grace and ate "Hey mom, can I use one of the family albums for my family tree research?" Zak said. He went to, a private school and was only there for 7 weeks and already Mr. Popular and with perfect grades. I'm so proud of him "Of course sweetie, I can't see why not" Zak smiled and excused himself from the table and went to go find the album. I love Zak so much, I'm so immensely proud of my son of how brave and strong, and filled with so much love. After the war of the cryptids, Doc and I have been watching over Zak more to see if he is ok, but it seems that he is happier than can be. Doyle, my brother, has been depressed because one of my ex-boyfriends, I use to date in collage, had sacrificed his life to save mine. Now I was heading to the living when I saw Zak sitting on the sofa with the photo album. He looked confused and then he looked up at me "Mom, who's Bay?" My eyes went wide and I looked at him my mouth hanging open "What? Why?" I looked at the photo album, and there was bay swaddled in a baby blue blanket in Doc's arms and me standing next to the both of them holding Zak. I forgot I had put that photo in there. Just then there was a beeping noise which meant someone was trying to communicate with us. I ran down the hall hearing Zak's footsteps behind me. Doc was already at the computer monitor when Zak and I ran in along with Fisk, Komodo, Zon and Doyle. Miranda was on the screen "What is it Miranda?" I asked looking at everyone wondering what was going on "We found her. We found Bay" Miranda said. Doc and I looked at each other, we smiled and I ran into my husband's arms. My baby was found. My world was now at ease.

**So how was it? Please review and subscribe. I will be updating soon possibly tomorrow or Sunday or even Monday. Thank you **


	2. Tidal Wave

**Hey Guys like I said I would update, but I bet you weren't thinking so early, I'm just on a roll. I would like to give a shout out to my review thank you and thank you Dylexa for giving me great advise thank you. **

**No Copyright. I own nothing except Bay, Ross, and their friends.**

_**Bay's POV**_

I opened my eyes to see the sun shining into my room, lighting up the room, making it feel like I was in the ocean due to the fact that my room was painted an aqua blue color. I pulled off the covers and walked out into the hallway I could smell strawberries and cinnamon, my favorite combination of scents. I walked down stairs to see Ross Gamble my adoptive father "Good morning" he signed. I'm hard of hearing and I have been ever since I was 4 years old, because of an ear infection. I also can control water and breathe underwater, I don't know how I got it, one day when I was little when swimming one of my floaters fell off when Ross wasn't looking a I was under the water staring up at the top of the pool and making tiny little tidal waves. Ross completely freaked out and has been trying to understand how I could have done that, I also have a close connection with underwater animals. Ross really wasn't my dad he found my in the amazon 13 years ago I was 2 months old, and he was 16. Ross was on a Youth Group mission and was exploring one day and found me. He said it was the happiest day of his life, of course he did tell one of the older members about me, an adoption agency was going to take custody of me, but he couldn't leave me, so he asked his parent to adopt me and as soon as he reached the age of 21, he would take full responsibility of me, even though he took full reasonability of me before the age of 21. His parents asked him why he would want me, and he responded that he didn't know he said it was just fate. I think it was possibly he was a top honors- Mr. popularity-16 year old Christian, who had experienced so much already and just wanted something challenging to do. He was in his 2nd year of collage when I went hard of hearing; he was only going to collage for 3 years to become a teacher, and ever since then he had always never wanting leave my side just like I have with him. We lived in small town called Gray falls, and little farming community were everyone knew each other, including the deaf and hard of hearing kids, and Ross and I lived on his family farm which had been passed for generations and I even though I don't know who my parents are I loved my life here "Good morning" I signed and, walked over and hugged him. He laid down a plate with toast and a melon fruit cup, with strawberry lemonade. I ate, and ran back upstairs to get ready for school. I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple hello kitty shirt I got from hot topic, I love that place, and pulled a brush through my jet black hair. Weird about my hair is that when Ross found me, my hair had silver streaks running through my hair, over time the streaks hadn't dulled but I did put in blue tips. I had hazel green eyes, and I was pretty tall for my age, I was curvy but also athletic, I was also strong for my age. I got down the stairs slipping on some black motor cycle boots, with Ross pointing at his watch "Where going to be late, chop, chop" I kissed all 3 of my dogs heads, Jasper, a Siberian husky, Holiday, a golden retriever, and Zero, a small black and white pug. I was just about out the door when the doorbell rang, or so I could understand, lights would start flashing. Ross went over to the door and opened it to see some official looking people, a woman with red hair was at the door with a couple bunch of men outside with green coats and black goggles on and a big orange blimp look alike was in the field where a family, 2 muscular men, a woman with snow white hair, a boy that looked almost exactly like her, a big gorilla looking thing, a big komodo dragon and what looked to be a big bird, all dressed in matching orange jump suits looked anxiously at the house and when I went up to the door and the family saw me they looked as though they were going to burst into to tears. I couldn't hear what was happening clearly, but I could make out some words "Ross Gamble" "Bay Gamble" "Scientist" "Family" I then knew that in that instant, that family would change my life.

_**Wasn't expecting that were ya? Or you might have. Please review and subscribe.**_


	3. The Tide Pool

_**Hey guy's. Thank you to my reviewers so far. From now on whenever a character signs it will be like **__**THIS.**_

_**No copyright: I own anything, except Bay, Ross, and Bay and Ross's friends and family. **_

_**Zak's POV**_

I saw that girl. I saw Bay; she looked exactly like me, but in girl form. I was shocked, that I didn't notice my family's gasp and cry's.

**20 minutes later…**

My family and I had just met Bay and Ross. They were nice and sweet, but Bay couldn't hear us to well, she was wearing hearing aids, and when Doyle had asked why she was wearing them, she simply said she was Hard of Hearing, my parents gasped and my mom looked nerves. We were now sitting in the dining room drinking lemonade and cookies, Even Fisk, Zon and Komodo were sitting with us, and Bay didn't seem at all frightened by them "So Bay, tell us more about your life" My mom asked loudly "Um, Drew. No matter how loud you yell she still can't hear you perfectly, just talk normally and face her and she can lip read" Ross said. There seemed to be a lot of things we couldn't do or say to Bay, like talk to her in a third person "Uh, well I go to a school for the hearing impaired, I've been hard of hearing ever since I was 4. I play piano, I love music, and silent movies, and I love art, I'm a Christian, I go to church, and my name sign is Abstract with a B" Bay smiled at us. She was very sweet and she looked so naïve. I couldn't help but feel so sad that I missed out on so many years with her. Mom and Dad told me she was 5 seconds younger than me "That's nice. How did you become hard of hearing?" My dad asked "I became Hard of hearing after an ear infection. I can't describe how I can hear only I can hear some noise but not all. I can still do the same activity's and daily doing's you do, except hear, I'm not sick or damaged, I'm just experiencing something some people get to and some people never get to" For the rest of the day we've told about what we did, including Kur. It didn't feel like a touchy subject I just felt numb, I didn't feel anything. And then what seemed like a life time. I looked outside and I saw the sun setting "Oh, its 7 already, I have school tomorrow" Bay said, she looked really upset. "Oh I guess it is maybe we could come back tomorrow?" Doc asked "Oh that would be lovely" Ross said, Ross hadn't said anything during the conversation, only when Bay need translation. Not even Zon, Fisk, or Zon said anything. Doyle only made little contact to meet my sister, his niece! When we were heading over to here, my parents told the whole story, and Doyle, hadn't said anything since. When we first arrived all I saw was farm land, and orchards, and vineyards, and barns, and people on horses. Bay and Ross said this town was famous for its farming. Bay and Ross ran a farm, a small one. They grew many fruits and vegies, but never sell any meat; instead they would grow the animals and then set them free. We got to see how Bay lived her normal day, like doing chores, practicing piano, signing. It was weird in a way to see this girl in front of me, my twin sister. As we were giving thanks and saying are goodbyes, my parent's hugged Bay so tightly they looked as though they never wanted to leave that spot. Bay looked the same; she even hugged Doyle and Fisk, Zon, and Komodo. But when it came time for me I hugged her to, she hugged me back. She smelt like strawberries and cinnamon. I could feel one tiny little tear fall on to my shoulder. As we were boarding the airship, I looked back out at the house and saw Bay and Ross sitting on the porch swing out front she waved to us and we waved back. As we were heading home, I could feel everyone's mood, I could see my mother crying tears of joy, even my dad was crying. Doyle looked happy, my cryptid siblings. I looked up ahead at the sky. Splashes of red, blue, purple, and yellow filled the sky the sun sinking into the horizon. This day felt happy and joyful, but one thing makes me nervous about today. When I first saw Bay and hugged her I felt an electric pulse, like power surge.

_**Subscribe and comment **_


	4. Tsunami

_**Hello everybody. Thank you for all the review, I really appreciate them. Thank you. And thanks to the snow. I haven't had school for a whole week, which I don't like, I got to update.**_

_**No Copyright. I own nothing, except Bay, Ross, and Bay and Ross's friend's family and friends.**_

_**Bay's POV**_

I wish I could have gone with my family, but I wanted to have time to think about what had happen. That night Ross had ordered pizza, and we sat there in silence chewing pepperoni pizza _**"Bay, I want you to know something. I still love you, you know that, and you know that whatever happens you're still my daughter and I will always love you" **_Ross signed. I slid into the chair next to him and buried myself in his arms, and he hugged me back. I wanted to know, why this was happening to me, of all people, why was it me? I knew this was God's entire plan for me, but I just don't know what to make of this situation. What did they think of me? I never cared what anyone thought of me, except my family, but now I cared about what this family thought of me. I helped cleaned up after dinner, I told Ross I loved him to, and thanked him, and I went up to my room. I got ready for bed, I turned on some music, Stripped, shiny to guns, Ross didn't mind the music he actually went to bed to with music on. I slid into my covers, and stared around my room. I looked at the objects in my room. Inside there was a rainbow colored cross above the doorway of my bedroom, from a lock-in at my church, an easel, a dresser, flowers, and posters of bands, quotes, or nature. I wondered what my life would have been like if I had never been stripped from my family, I wouldn't be hard-of-hearing, I wouldn't have my friends, I wouldn't have Ross, but I would have my family, I would have a beautiful and wild adventure with them. As I was imagining my life, I slowly closed my eyes, and drifted.

I usually have weird dreams, but this one was by far the creepiest. In my dream, I was standing in the middle of a cornfield, with my pajamas on. I could feel something underneath my bare feet, like snake scales. I could hear hisses, I didn't like this, and it reminded me Children of the corn. I then could feel a tail wrap around my ankle and drag me deeper into the cornfield. I screamed, digging my nails into the soil, grabbing and folds of the stalks, but I couldn't stop. Suddenly I was pulled into a clearing, being pulled up side down I was kicking a screaming trying to get away. I was thrown to the grown hitting my head, even in my drams I got hurt. I looked up and saw a bunch of snake slithering around me. In front of the snakes were 5 strong, tall, and muscular snake people. In the middle of the snakes was a snake women, she slithered out of the way of her group watching me intriguingly "What do you want?" I said trying to stay calm "You don't know me, do you child?" she hissed. Something about her scared me, it's like I could see hell in her eyes "I am Rani Nagi, Queen of the Nagas" she said proudly. That name sounded familiar, I could remember Zak talking about her, and he didn't sound too happy about her either "You don't know what you're capable of do you?" Rani said "You don't know your full power do you?" She looked so happy, but in an evil way "What do you mean? Let me go!" Just then Rani wrapped her tail around her squeezing her tightly. I could feel nothing but pain coming from her, but then I could also feel power like. I saw a blue outline surround me, and I could feel power building up in me, but I knew this power felt wrong, it didn't feel the same when I was manipulating the currents, that power felt lovely, this power felt full of rage "NOOO LET ME GO!" I screamed and then everything was gone and I snapped open my eyes.

_**Intense was it? Subscribe and review please. **_ __


	5. Waterfall

_**Hi everyone I'm back sorry for the delay I've been procrastinating this updating. So I'm going to try to make this chapter long. Ok here you go for being so patient.**_

_**No copyright. I own nothing or nobody except Bay, Ross and Bay and Ross's family and friends.**_

_**Zak's P.O.V.**_

_**2 weeks later…**_

I woke up that morning to my alarm ringing. I rolled over and hit the snooze button; I got up out of bed and made my bed. I put on my regular clothes, and walked down the hall to the kitchen where I was welcomed to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes "Good morning, Sweetie!" My mom told me pushing a plate of pancakes towards me. I sat there with Fisk, talking about what we were going to do today after school. Dad and Doyle were practicing battle training. It seemed like everyone was in a happier mood today, because Bay and Ross were coming over for Dinner and staying the night. My parents got a bedroom set up for Bay, for Ross they used a guest room next door. Bay's room was quite beautiful, because on every wall was an aquarium full of exotic fish and sorts, everything was white the bedframe, the dresser, the white roses, even the flat screen TV was white. I said goodbye to everyone and ran off to the bus stop. I got off the bus and stepped into Kingston Prep, an ultra-prep school with a high-end building and the best education out there. I was in words popular, I'm not mean or anything but I just know a lot of people and everything and I didn't judge and stuff. I walked into my first class which was English. The whole day seemed to fly by and before you know it I'm getting back on the bus. I was so excited to see my sister again, I just feel happy with her. But yet I feel powerful to with her which makes me terrified. I haven't told my parents this, but I felt like I was gaining my powers back and actually I tried it once and I just barely made influenced Zon. This was before I met Bay and even then I felt powerful then. I was thinking this all the way I almost forgot to get off; I ran home and started to do my homework, It was only Friday and I wanted to get it over with so I could hang out with my family more. I hanged out with Fisk, Zon and Komodo. I did some training session with Doyle. Up graded some new things onto the Airship, and even helped bake with mom. Then at exactly 5:00 Ross and Bay pulled into the drive in a beat up 2 door Toyota, Ray Charles "Bye, Bye Love" blaring from the speakers, It looked as Ross had earplugs in his ears. Everyone ran outside to greet Bay and Ross and their 3 dogs that we had met last week, Holiday, Jasper, and Zero "I'm so happy you, you're here!" Drew said very loudly almost screaming. Bay gave all of us hugs, and we walked them into the house, and as we gave her the grand tour she looked like a kid in a candy shop. Every time we showed her room she looked more fascinated, though I couldn't complain or judge, this was supposed to be her life and she was just so in awe in what her life could have been like. Bay helped set the table with me and we all sat around the table "Ummm. Do you guys say grace?" Bay signed/said. We all looked around the table, I mean we were Christians but never in are whole life have we ever done grace, well except during thanksgiving and Christmas. So we all said grace and started to fill are plates up with turkey, mashed potatoes, fried chicken, green beans, cranberry sauce, and rolls and other sorts. During this whole time, we all made jokes with one each other's day, laughing, talking, just like we always do and at the same time we were trying to tell Bay some of the jokes but she looked so confused and exhausted, that her head was about to explode. Bay looked to Ross who quickly signed to her what we just said, his tan fingers moving as fast but slowly enough for her to understand. Ross looked like a much younger Zach Efron, except Ross is 28. After dinner, we all piled into the den and started to watch some comedy movies "Uh Doc does your TV have captions?" Ross said, Dad already scanning the remote for subtitles. It was pretty much smooth sailing from then. After The movie we all talked about how are lives have been through the years, some of the things we haven't covered in the past week. Bay and Ross talked about Ross's family and Bay talked about her friends, she was just recently dumped, but she was talking about her other friends. When I first met Bay, I was afraid she would not talk or even understand who we are or would even ridicule us, because we had messed up her life, but in reality she seemed normal and pretty much thankful that we found her and told her who she was. I didn't realize it but I was becoming very sleepy and as my eyes scanned the room for the clock I saw that it was midnight. Mom and Dad saw both Bay and I yawning "I think it's time to get ready for bed" Mom said hopping up off the couch, and then everyone got up and started to head to rooms and said goodnight to everyone "Goodnight Zak" Bay said waiving to me from her room, she was dressed in P.E. shorts from a place called 'Carson school for the deaf and hard of hearing' They were black with a Hollister dark navy blue tank top on, "Goodnight Bay" I said closing the door to my room, and as I took a step to my bed my head started to hurt. I dropped to my knees clutching my head, the pain seared through my head and it felt like my whole head was on fire, my teeth were clenched to stop from screaming and then I opened my eyes to look in the mirror and found my eyes were glowing the same orangey yellow they did when I used my Kur powers "Oh no, why now everything was getting better. I was starting to feel normal!" I stopped my powers and fell face first on my bed covering myself in my covers. No way was I telling mom and dad about this, I didn't want things to be complicated again and I didn't want this getting this out again. I laying in bed and stay still until I fell asleep.

_**Yay I hope that was long. Review and subscribe please**_.


	6. To the sky

_**TGIF. School is so stressful when it comes to writing a book. **__Signing is now done in this_

_**No copyright. I don't own anything except Bay, Ross and their family and friends.**_

_**Bay's P.O.V.**_

_**2 weeks before…**_

I woke up screaming, shooting out of bed. Ross had turned on the light and was sitting next to me calming me down in his white t-shirt on and dark blue pajama pants with pink bunny slippers on "_Bay. Shh. It's ok it was only a bad dream" _Ross was rubbing my back. I looked at him and started to cry "No it wasn't" I thought. Ross had tucked me back in, but I didn't go to sleep that night I was afraid of seeing that snake queen again.

_**Present…**_

My head was throbbing but I tried to not to think about it as I drove my head in between the pillows and covers. Zero was on top of the pillow, Holliday's head was on my stomach and Jasper was lying on my ankles. Ross was sleeping in the room next to mine. The throbbing in my head ceased and I relaxed. I really didn't want to go to sleep, I actually wanted 2 stay up all night and watch a marathon of switched at birth. I felt so confused about what that snake lady meant about me not knowing who I was and what I was meant for. That part scared me, what was I? I laid there for a moment and then I got up and walked around my bedroom swinging my arms back and forth, my as well tire myself to sleep. As I paced my room I became to be calm and cool, but also I was paranoid. I felt the same thing I did when I had went to watch paranormal activity 3 with my best friend Morty, the whole time I was watching that movie I was curled up into a ball jumping. I could feel something brush past my leg and I thought it was Holiday, but when I looked down there was a rattle snake curling up on my foot, My mouth dropped and I was about to scream when a hand wrapped around my mouth. I was kicking and screaming for my captor to let me go, but whoever it was, knew me. I mean for some reason this person was tall and lanky, so he was a guy. His hands were cold against my mouth, and he smelt like Axe and mulch. I knew this smell; it was one of my friends who could actually hear. His name is Clark Peterson, and ever since the 4th grade we've been friends. He hanged out with 2 other guys named Paul Jenson and Devon Micflarson, they were kind of like the black sheep in my town, they did drugs, and just acted like complete jerks, except Clark. I calmed down and forced myself out of his grip and turned on the lights "What are you doing here!" I screamed, he had on black hoddie with dark blue jeans on "Ross told me where you went, and I had to talk to you" He kind of looked like Anthony on Smosh "What a simple text, was too hard for you. Jeez you gave me a heart attack and what about that snake!" I didn't like screaming at him especially since he was so nice to me "What snake, I don't know anything about a snake!" He said. I looked down at my foot and the snake must have left "What did you want to talk about?" I said flopping down on my bed, and then Jasper curled up onto my lap "Paul has been asking about you. He says you look hot and stuff like that he's been saying some weird things about you, and I'm scared for you" He placed his hand on my hand, his face looked so sympathetic, it made my heartache. I had already had this on my mind. Paul would always stare at me when I was in town, and he would try to get very close to me "I know, but thank you for coming and telling me about this" I told him and then put his head down on my shoulder staring at the windows behind the aquarium, making the rising sun beautiful between the water. I asked him to stay with me that night, since it was a long way from home here. He crawled onto the floor with a blanket covering him. Ross wouldn't mind if he was here I mean all my friends took uninvited visits, but on the other hand my parents would probably be furious. I laid on my back staring out the skylight seeing the blue, yellow, and purple stripped sky and as I took out my hearing aids, I could feel that hopefully everything would work out between everyone and that maybe just maybe I wouldn't have to deal with this every time I came to see my parents or at least different.

**I'm sorry, it's so short, I had a bunch of homework and my idea level dropped a little, but don't worry next chapter will be awesome. Also to one of my commenters, I am thinking about that but it might be in the chapter after this one or after that one. Thanks so much. Subscribe and review. **


	7. Strawberry Avalanche

**Hey everyone! Thank you to all my reviewers, I would have never made it this far without you guys. I have a poll test for you guys, should I split this fanfic into multiple books or just pack it into one? Also this chapter has my opinion on things, I apologize if this is against your opinions but everyone has the right so… ya. **

**No copyright. I own nobody except, Bay, Ross, and Bay and Ross's friends and family.**

**Zak's POV.**

For some odd reason, I felt like something was going to happen. I got out of bed opening the door to the hallway, and as I got out of my room I saw the door to Ross and Bay's room open at the same time except, Ross strolled out and Bay stumbled out with a guy with brown hair and nothing on blue jeans and a white undershirt. I was confused beyond confused, but Ross on the other hand didn't seem at all confused "Hey Clark" Ross said smiling "Hey Ross" Clark said doing a wave. Bay was wearing white distressed skinny jeans with a black tank top on, her hair flat ironed; she looked like nothing was wrong even though a guy came out of her room. Then as soon as Bay's dogs ran out of her room, my parents came down the hall and when they saw Clark their mouths looked like they would snap. Bay and Ross explained that Clark is Bay's closet friend and nothing else; he just stopped by to check up on Bay because he's worried about her and that's all. Clark left after that, and then my parents explained to her the next time one of her guy friends came, bring him to the living room and offer him the couch instead of her bedroom. Bay and Ross were going to leave soon after noon and I was a little depressed, I didn't want my sister to leave so soon. As me, my family, and Ross, sat eating breakfast my parents cleared there throat's for an announcement. Bays looked up from her blue IPod Nano, which was playing Ray Charles Georgia on My Mind, really loudly, toke out the ear buds and put in her hearing aids and looked at my parents. My mother smiled and began "Well, I and your father were talking about it and, well, have you ever heard of a cochlear implant?" My mother was only looking at my sister while saying this. Ross's spoon fell into his bowl and Bay's mouth opened a little "Yeah, but why?" Bay said looking at everyone "Well I and your mother are skilled in surgery and we thought maybe you would want…" My dad didn't finish his sentence, but he could see Bay got the point. She looked towards Ross who was staring at her, his face emotionless "Well, I uh talked to it with Ross and I've already made a decision that I don't want it. I'm sorry" Bay said looking down at her hands. I saw the usually happiness in my parents wash away. I hadn't seen them this bad since they found out I was Kur. I knew something was going to happen day I felt like this might be it "I respect your decision, but May I ask why?" My mother said "Well I just don't like the idea of my brain being cut open and having something being permanent in my brain" Bay said "O-ok. Well there's no sense of fighting about it" My father said the happiness returning to both of their faces and I let out a quiet sigh.

After breakfast, my dad and Doyle invited Bay down to the training wing to test how skilled she was. Bay looked so anxious but then she looked like she could take on anything, so she squared her shoulders and toke on the challenge. Moments later in the training wing stood all of us, Bay dressed in black yoga pants and a black t-shirt, her long black hair which the white tips on the bottom of her hair looked so natural. Bay took a deep breath and walked up to the platform where Doyle and my dad were hiding ready to attack, and then in just a moment everything went into action. Bay was dodging my uncle's attacks even sending him flying, but fighting my dad was different every time she tried to throw a punch he would quickly side step her, until she lashed out at him with belt of water, coming out from thin air. My dad looked shocked even surprised that his daughter could have knocked him on his face on the first round "Well, we know that she's a true Saturday" Fisk said to me. I looked up at him and smiled up at my Fisk, my mom, Zon, Komodo, and then at Ross who looked so scared out of his mind that he couldn't even watch "Bay only toke a 4 months of basic training, but she looks like a pro" Ross said to my mother. Finally after 2 hours, Bay had won, who triumphantly walked off the platform and gave everyone a high five, even respectfully helped my dad and uncle up. This day was the best day I have ever had I felt like nothing could ruin this day and until noon, I couldn't think of a time when I was happier.

**Please review and subscribe, and don't forget to comment whether or no this fanfic should be spilt up into different books or just pile it all into one. **


	8. Hello Seattle

**Hey everyone. Thank you again for your comments and I think I'm just going to split up the story into books. Warning this chapter has a bit of violence in it.**

**No copyright. I own nothing and nobody, except Bay, Ross and Bay and Ross's family and friends.**

**Bay's POV:**

**2 days later…**

It was the beginning of March, spring was in full bloom in Gray Falls and everyone was as joyful as I am. It was Monday, time for school, and I was really happy to go back to school. I missed seeing all my friends and teachers, I even missed sitting in science learning about how the world works. My dad was my science teacher which was kind of had it pro's and con's, like I got to get my test scores early, and then the con was that I also got lectured to death about something I didn't understand. I ran downstairs grabbing my bag, hugged Ross, waved goodbye to my dogs and hopped into my older friend, Mike Holden, and saw my best friends, Morty, Olive, she's hearing and is studying to be an interpreter, and Darren. We all carpooled together since my school had an elementary school, a middle school, and a high school side by side together and are parents knew each other _"Hey Bay, how was it at your parent's house" _Olive signed. She and Mike were going out and they both were still at the honeymoon stage and it still grossed me and Morty out to the max, especially since the both of us had just been dumped _"It was surprisingly fun" _I smiled at her, she went to Zak's school but also had some classes at are school. As we pulled up to school I could have sworn I saw Clark, Paul and Paul's gang. Paul was just sitting on the wall but when he saw are car pass by that he saw me and smiled sinisterly. I walked into school, and for once I felt scared, I mean the way I saw Paul looking at me sincerely was unceasing, but it wasn't the first.

**Flashback… 1 week ago…**

Olive and I moved through the crowed of kids at the school dance. The school dances at Gray falls school for the deaf and hard of hearing didn't have a dress code, just come in something you're going to feel comfortable dancing or playing games in. A loud pop song blared over the speakers and everyone was dancing to it or at least sitting in the back playing cards, except for a group of kids who sat in the very back who went to Zak's school. One of the boys looked up and instantly I knew it was Paul and he instantly spotted me _"I'm going to get a drink of water, I'll be right back" _Olive signed and ran off, not noticing the anxiety and fear on my face, and as soon as she left I felt someone's hands on my waist "I thought she was never going to leave" Paul whispered, I could see his lips moving and there was a faint smell of cologne coming off him "What are you doing here?" I said trying to get away from him, but his grip on my waist was to strong "It's an all school dance, and I just thought I would get to see a beautiful girl, like you" Paul was inching closer to my neck breathing in my strawberry perfume, I pushed him away and try to find Olive. I tried looking for a strawberry blonde hair girl with super tan skin, but I couldn't find her anywhere in the crowd, but I also was keeping an eye out for Paul seeing his blue black hair and his shock blue eyes, popping up into my field of vision trying to get his hands on me. Finally after what seem like forever I saw Olive also looking for me, and when she finally found me, I felt a cold hand clamp over my mouth and pull me out of the crowd into a secluded ally "If you scream, I swear I will regret what I will do" Paul looked at me, with a knife at my stomach, so sternly he almost looked like he was trying to make a dog obey "Please Paul let me go" I said as softly as I could, but he didn't listen instead he leaned into me, kissing me, holding me close. I tried to fight him but I felt like there was nothing I could do, I tried praying over and over again, until it started to rain and just as I got my hand free from his grip, I brought up my hand and made a huge water sphere come up and slam itself into Paul knocking him over. As soon as I was free I saw Olive, running towards me brining me into her arms _"OH MY GOSH! Bay are you ok, I'm so sorry"_ I cried into her shoulder. We both ran towards one of the park benches at the park on the next street over _"I'm ok. Olive I was thought he was going to…"_ I couldn't finish, it was so hard to get out, and I was praying my thanks, unable to do anything else. Olive knew what I was going to say and hugged me again reassuring me that I was okay, I was safe.

**Present day…**

I didn't even like thinking of that night; I tried to hide my feeling and emotions of that night. As soon as I got home, I told Ross of what had happened and as soon as I said that, he called the police getting a restraining order against him, pressing charges. I walked up to my locker, trying to calm down, but still the thought of that happening again made me wonder, if I didn't have my ability or my strength I would have been a goner. This only reminded me of my encounter with the snake people, which I found out, are called Nagas. How much was I prepared for an attack? Zak had told me about how the Nagas wanted to destroy the world and have cryptids overthrow it. If I didn't know what I was meant for or what my destiny is, I might as well not have known anything at all.

**Wow, I watch to many action movies. Please subscribe and review please. Peace**


	9. Alligator Sky

**Hey Everyone, I'm back. I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I've been studying for tests, mid-terms, finals, school projects and more homework. So I'm going to try and make this as long as I can. I've learned, thank you Dylexa, that in Vietnam the name Bay means 'born on a Saturdays' I didn't even know that. So cool. **

**No copyright, I own nothing and nobody except Bay, Ross, and Bay and Ross's friends and family.**

**Zaks P.O.V**

Finally it was Friday. This week has been stressful and I couldn't take one more day of school, so as soon as I got home I hanged out with Fisk the whole day until Bay, video chatted me"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come to one of my dances in town?" Baysaid "I thought about this for a minute. She didn't look so formal; she was wearing a gray tunic, black skinny jeans, and her black and white hair was just hanging down her back "Last time I checked aren't you supposed to wear dresses and suits not tunics and skinny jeans. And also how do you understand what I'm saying?" That still was a mystery to me. She sighed "I'm video chatting with you on my TDD, it's technically a phone for Deaf people, you talk to me and a person signs me what you're saying so I can understand, simple. And it's not prom or homecoming, my town has a little teen club sort of thing and every other Friday they open it up to teens of any ages of any school. So do you want to come? And if you do come bring earplugs, the DJ turns up the music super loud" She smiled. I thought for a moment and the said "Give me 10 minutes" I say hanging up and getting ready to hang out with my sister.

**Bay's P.O.V.**

I just slipped on my converse as soon as my new boyfriend Eli, texting me saying he just pulled up with his older brother and his friends outside. Eli and I met at the Spring Festival 3 weeks ago after Ross introduced us after he met Eli's parents and ever sense then me and Eli just had a connection. But for some reason, Eli is hearing, I mean he knew sign language but other than that he seemed like everything I always looked in a guy for, sweet, compassionate, honest, and good. I had just got up from my desk chair after watching for the tenth time, the Dark Shadow trailer, I really couldn't wait for the movie to come out in theaters but until then I would have to wait. I ran outside towards the truck bed and slide towards Eli as he wrapped his arms around me a kissed me _"Hello Beautiful"___He signed giving me one of his world famous grins. I loved Eli so much that whenever I saw his black wavy hair, pierce blue eyes, or his beautiful olive colored muscular body, I would get butterflies in my stomach. As we pulled up to where Zak lived, Zak busted threw the door in to the truck "Hey Bay" He said looking around the truck bed's scrap metal, and other mismatched things "Oh, how rude of me. Zak this is Eli, my boyfriend, and Eli this is Zak, my twin brother" I smile as Zak and Eli shake hands and smile at one another. When we pull into the parking lot, Eli, Zak and I hop out of the truck bed while Eli's brothers and friends went to the side of the building where there was a little fire pit. As we all paid are fee to get in, I couldn't help myself but look around the club to see if Paul was here, but he couldn't he was banned from here, and even though I had both Zak and Eli here I couldn't help myself but worry. For the first part of the dance we just danced, then soon Zak meet up with some of the kids from school and left me and Eli all alone in the corner. Eli started to move closer to me and kissed my head and gazed around the club looking for the bathroom, even though I begged him to stay _"Please don't go" I signed "Don't worry I'll be right back, I promise"_ So I sat where I was a waited until I went up to the front to get some air due to the fact that the club was packed with so many bodies that I could barely breathe. As soon as I was outside I felt exposed like something just lured me into a trap, and before I knew it a Naga clamped down over my mouth pulling me into the alley, where I saw Zak running towards me, as I struggled to reach towards him.

**AWESOME! Only 2 chapters left till we end with this book and move onto Book 2. Please Review and Subscribe. Peace **


	10. Deer in the Headlights

**Hey Guy's. There is one more chapter left until the new book begins. The new book is going to be called Vento, wind in Italian; you'll understand the title in a bit.**

**No copyright. I own nothing except Bay, Ross and Bay and Ross' friends.**

**Zak's P.O.V**

I only took my eyes off Bay and Eli for one moment and when I looked back the both of them were gone. I left my group of friends to look for Bay, when suddenly I spotted her outside and when I went to go up to her, I saw Rani and just as I was about to scream for her to run, Rani had already took hold of Bay and was dragging her back into alley. I tried reaching out to her but when I was close enough I was thrown to the ground by one of Rani's companions. I felt for the claw on my belt until I realized that I couldn't move my hand without pain searing up my hand, so instead I reached, with my good hand, to call mom and dad "Hi sweetie how's the dance?" My mom said not noticing I was on the ground, my head throbbing from smacking the pavement "Mom, Bay was kidnapped by the Nagas, you guys have to hurry and get her, I tried to get her but they were too fast and I tripped, and now my hand looks super gross" I said all of that with taking a breath "WHAT!" Mom said. I could hear dad in the background getting the airship started "We'll be there in a second Zak" I hung up and fell back on my head, crying into my sleeve. How could I have let the Nagas take my sister from me?

**Bay's P.O.V**

I woke up 10 feet under the water. I instantly remembered what had happened to me and I shot up through the water to the surface where I was coughing up bits of rocks and sand. I climbed out of the pool into what looked like a cave. I remembered the Nagas pulling me into the water away from Zak, and then as soon as I was under I tried to make the currents drown them or at least buy me some time so I could escape. I was swimming up to the surface when I felt a hand a clamp down over my leg, and was pulled down hitting my head on one the rocks. Now that I was out of the water I was angry and I wanted nothing more than to fight them off; I willed some of the water out of the pool and ready I in a fighting stance "Fighting is needed here" Rani Naga said coming forth from the group of Nagas. Wait a minute did I just hear that? I reached up to my hearing aids noticing that they weren't wet at all "How can I hear you?" I said bring my hand s slightly downward "We can speak inside your mind" Rani said as though the question was boring her "Why am I here?" I said bringing my hands back where they were "Still you haven't understood who you are. I wouldn't blame you. You are Kur!" Rani said a grin spreading out her face "WHAT! No I'm not my brother is Kur!" I felt fear rising up in my voice "You and your brother are both. Not only was your brother possessed with the essence of Kur but you as well. He was given the power to influence cryptids and you were given the power to control the four basic elements of the earth" I felt like I was going to fall. No this can't be true, but it makes perfect sense. This explains so much, why I felt that powerful spark when I met Zak, like a missing puzzle piece, and how I always felt a home with nature. I was just about to fall when Rani caught me and rested me on one if the nearby rocks "Your brother passed up an opportunity of a lifetime. But you can control the cryptids do as you please, you can bring the human race to its knees, accept your destiny" Rani said and at that I felt that power surge I felt in my dreams. I was scared and then I felt Rani let go of me and felt the cavern shake. I saw my family, even Ross, run towards me and fight off the Nagas. We all piled into the sub that was stationed near the opening of the cavern and just then everyone came and hugged me **"Bay, thank goodness you're ok"** Ross hugged me tightly as he kissed the top of my head, and then I felt happy I was safe, until I remembered I was Kur.

**Next Chapter will be the last. Please Review and subscribe. Peace**


	11. Umbrella Beach

**Hey Guys. I guess this is the last chapter of Bay. I changed my mind on the new title. Instead I'm going to call it Bay part 2**. **I want to say thanks to all my reviewers especially Dylexa for being help me through the whole thing, and to all those who read my story. Thank you everyone.**

**No copyright. I own nothing or nobody except Bay, Ross, and Bay and Ross' family and friends.**

**No one's P.O.V**

After an hour of talking and discussing what had happened when Bay was with the Nagas, there was completer silence. Everyone's eyes seemed glued to Bay who was sitting on the floor cross legged playing with her shoelaces. Only moments ago had the Saturdays and Ross Gamble just found out that Bay was Kur, and now all of them were just wondering what to do next "I have a confession to make" Zak said. Everyone's heads snapped up to him, except Bay who had Ross tap her on the shoulder and tell her Zak was talking "My… My powers… came back" Zak said struggling to get out every single syllable.

**Bay's P.O.V**

Now this was weird. My parents shouted loud enough for me to hear the faint sound of "What!" After that everyone was hammering Zak with questions like "When did this happen?" "How long?" "How strong?" After what seemed like another hour, Dad, Mom, and Ross looked at the both of us _"The both of you know that we will always love you. And the both of you know that, especially you Zak, know that no matter how complicated life gets we will always be there for the both of you" _Ross signed the whole thing for me but I could feel their words sinking into my heart. I now knew that sure my life was going to get more complicated than ever I was going to have my family right there besides me "You know now that I think about it I have some pretty cool powers to check out" I say smiling. Zak may have had cool powers but imagine what I could do with mine. Ross and I drove home and as soon as I saw Eli sitting on my front porch I jump out of the truck before it stopped _"Where did you go last night I was scared to death!"_ Eli signed _"I'm so sorry my phone died _(It really did die)_ and I had to take care of some things" _I technically did not lie. Eli did seem wary at first but then he smiled and hugged me tight _"I Love You" _I signed _"and I Love You" _he signedand I held onto this moment and when I just stood there in Eli's arms, it was weird, but I thought I could hear the sea breeze.

**Sorry it wasn't long enough. Thank you everone. Please review and subscribe. Peace.**


End file.
